Clean Slate: The breakout
by Mobylickseven
Summary: A remake of an old work of mine. One of Eggman's latest experiments has some rather, unexpected results. If you throw in a heartbroken hedgehog and a batty beauty, who knows what could happen?
1. Prologue

Day 001: Project commences,

I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, have finally come to a conclusion on how to defeat my nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. Whenever my greatest robotic creations have that pesky blue rodent cornered, he always uses those Chaos Emeralds to defeat me. My plan begins with this little object, a shard collected from the master emerald shrine along with a piece of its power.

Day 023:

At long last I've got a shard of a chaos emerald, the crimson emerald one to be precise. I'm finally one step closer to creating a new emerald, one with the combined strength of all the others and control over them. Though one of my Misslewrist robots was taken to the scrapheap by Sonic, but he doesn't suspects a thing.

Day 029:

Can you believe it, a chaos emerald was on display at a jewelry store, and all I had to do was buy it with counterfeit money, chip a piece off, and then return it with the receipt the next day. Though I sent one of my robots to steal it back, so Sonic would think it was the same old routine. Everything is going according to plan.

Day 032:

Was this my lucky day or what? Sonic found two chaos emeralds, and while my robots and a robotic copy of myself had him distracted, I added another two shards for my collection.

Day 059:

After lots of careful planning and a little elbow grease, I managed to get shards of the three remaining emeralds within the contents of a military base. I'm still laughing about how after all that fuss the military assumed nothing was taken. Hah! Now the real fun begins.

Day 075:

No matter what I try, the shards won't to fuse together. I've been searching the archives of my grandfather, "Professor Gerald Robotnick," and during his days in, "Project Shadow," he accidentally created a special substance which he used to bring the project to life. According to his notes, this Liquid chaos as he called it, was made of several discarded chemicals, fused with radio waves and excess energy of the chaos emeralds. I happen to be familiar with the substance, and feel confident I can recreate it. If this liquid chaos helped grandfather complete Project Shadow, then maybe it can help me in my venture.

Day 083:

I've done it! With some experimentation and a few casualties, I've created the liquid chaos. When I placed it with the emerald shards overnight, my new emerald started to grow. Now I'll be able to defeat Sonic, once and for all!

Day 091:

The growth is progressing nicely, however I've been getting some strange readings from the incubator. A strange vibration has been detected on my monitoring systems. The rhythm is, almost like a heartbeat. I'm not one to sweat the small stuff, but this new development worries me.

Day 103:

The emerald has almost finished growing. It's good thing Sonic didn't discover my project when he barged in here. Apparently curiosity and a hint of paranoia made that blue rat, barge right into my headquarters. I've still got some construction-bots working on the dent he made in the door of my storage chamber. But, what was really embarrassing is that when Sonic barged in, he opened my bathroom door to find me still using the facilities. I may be an evil genius, but I do have a right of privacy to do my business. This will make my victory over him all the more enjoyable. However, that strange vibration has been increasing speed. It's more frequent know and seems to be stronger.

Day 104:

You know those times when things don't go the way you plan. Well I've had plenty of those moments, but this one was is rather unique. I was tinkering with a few circuit boards in the lab, and an alarm went of in the incubation chamber. When I arrived something was happening with the emerald. I could actually feel that strange vibration, which was faster and more intense that before. The emerald began to change shape, and there was a blinding flash of light. When I regained sight, what I saw in the tank wasn't an emerald, but some type of hedgehog, or at least it looked like one. That strange vibration soon returned to a regular tempo, like a regular heartbeat. That's when it hit me, it was a heartbeat. I theorize that Sonic must of used the chaos emeralds so much, that some traces of his life energy became attached to the said emeralds that I chipped pieces off. So after sometime in the incubator with the liquid chaos, the three separate forces merged together and with the life energy originally from a blasted hedgehog, thus transforming my former project into the form it has now. The new emerald must have somehow gained a consciousness, and for some reason created a body around itself.

Day 105:

I've relocated the creature to a more secure lab inside the base, so that I may study and observe the creature knowing that neither Sonic nor any of his friends can get to it and release it. I'm still getting that same steady heartbeat it had since yesterday, so the creature is stable. However, I'm not sure what to do as if this moment, so I'm afraid I can't release the creature just yet. There are too many possibilities of what could happen, joining my forces or otherwise. Besides, it's potential is completely unpredictable. Even if it is as powerful as Sonic, if not more powerful, it's still uncertain where its loyalty would lie. It could remain completely loyal and faithful to me, betray me and befriend Sonic, or even be hostile to both of us. Until I arrive at a solution, I shall keep the creature in suspended animation, and of course keep it hidden from Sonic and his friends. I just hope that what I created, isn't something man was never meant to tamper with.


	2. Chapter 1

Day 001: Project commences,

I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, have finally come to a conclusion on how to defeat my nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. Whenever my greatest robotic creations have that pesky blue rodent cornered, he always uses those Chaos Emeralds to defeat me. My plan begins with this little object, a shard collected from the master emerald shrine along with a piece of its power.

* * *

? POV:

I eventually woke up in a cell in Eggman's base, though I'm not sure how long I was out. By the way, my name is Amy Rose. I'm about 15 years old, a mobian hedgehog with pink, shoulder-length quills. The reason I'm in this situation is because I was on a personal mission to get some information on what Eggman has been doing the last few months. You see, Eggman is this evil scientist who keeps trying to take over the world. So my friends and I always interfere with his plans. Our leader is Sonic, an 18 year old blue hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound. He's mostly a thrill seeker, and his love for danger is pretty much the main reason he keeps fighting Eggman. That, and he does what he thinks is right.

Actually, I used to have a crush on him, since he saved me from one of Eggman's robots when we were little kids. The reason I say, used to, is because I overheard him talking to a friend of ours before I got into this mess. His name is Miles Prower, but we call him Tails. You see, he's a golden furred fox with two tails, hence the nickname. He's actually a super genius when it comes to machines and engineering, and he's only 13. Also, he can actually use his two tails to fly in the air, by spinning them like a helicopter.

Tails met Sonic a couple of years after he saved me. See, Tails has had his twin tails and mechanical genius for as long as he can remember, and his gifts often lead him to grief in his early days. A lot of people bullied him, and smashed his inventions just for fun. Also, he doesn't have any parents, so all of that is a lot for a kid to take on a daily basis. One day, Tails stumbled upon an old bi-plane, and being the little tinkerer he is, he couldn't help but work on the plane. A few hours later, Sonic came along and found Tails working on his bi-plane, and Tails thought he was in trouble. But, Sonic liked the improvements the fox made, and they ended up being friends, as close as brothers now that I think about it.

About a year after that, I ran into Sonic again, with a bone-crushing hug for my blue hero. I soon met Tails, and while he was shy at first, we became fast friends, and sometimes partners in getting Sonic to fall in love with me.

Anyway, after my most recent attempt at getting Sonic to fall for me, he was talking to Tails about what happened and how upset he was. I'll admit, I went too far this time, and I baked some cookies to give to Sonic as an apology. When I was about to ring the doorbell, I heard some shouting from a nearby window. I couldn't help but listen to what they were talking about, though I wish I didn't. I won't go into great detail, but even though I deserved some of the things he said, he was far out of line. So I left the cookies on the porch and ran off.

When I got home, I felt strange. Not really heartbroken, but rather empty, like I lost something. Then I looked at a picture of the three of us I keep by the sofa, and realized it. I lost every ounce of love and respect I had for Sonic. I decided that I didn't need him and I was going to prove it.

Eggman had recently done some strange things over the last few months. True, going after the Chaos Emeralds and failing is pretty much his routine, but these attempts were different. When Eggman tried to rob a jewelry store holding a Chaos Emerald, he only sent one robot after it, and he didn't even bother to watch in person. Next, when he fought Sonic over two Chaos Emeralds, he sent as many robots as he usually would, but he sent a robotic copy of himself in his place, then we saw the real one flee empty-handed. And recently, when Eggman sent a whole army to attack a military base holding three emeralds, nothing was taken.

I decided then and there, that Eggman must be up to something big, because all of his recent failures didn't seem like his usual incompetence. So I left and went to find out what Eggman was up to. Normally I wouldn't have thought of all this and had the initiative to rush to Eggman, but I guess I'm different without my idiotic love for that blue-rat. But apparently, I haven't lost my knack for getting captured.

Anyway, here I am waking up in a prison cell inside Eggman's latest piece of real estate, with a bump on my head the size of Sonic's ego. It was one of those power locked cells, and no matter how many times I hit the door with my trusty hammer, I don't even make a dent. So unless the power goes out, I'm stuck here. Besides, I'm not leaving this base until I find out whatever Eggman is up to, and no over-weight handyman or slow-witted speedster, is going to stop me. Now, I remember a thunderstorm was closing in on the base before I got knocked-out. If it hasn't passed over already, there's a small chance the base will have a blackout, and I can breakout of here. If that doesn't happen, I could jump Eggman or one of his robots when I get food or water. Eggman always gives food and water to his captives, even though the food isn't exactly edible. You'd think with his so-called 300 I.Q., he could at least make a half-decent chef robot. Right now it's a waiting game. I just hope it doesn't go into overtime.

? POV:

I suppose this where I come in. You can call me Rouge the Bat, part-time secret agent and treasure hunting extraordinaire. If there is anything I like best, it's jewelry, the bigger the better. I am an albino mobian bat, and quite a knockout if I do say so myself. Unlike Sonic and Eggman, I only go for the Chaos Emeralds for their beauty. Hey, they got their priorities and I got mine. But, that doesn't mean I'm heartless. Should Sonic and his friends get into trouble, I might step in and lend and a hand, or in my case, a foot. What? I didn't get my gorgeous hips and thighs just from puberty alone, I happen to be quite a kick boxer. I use my wings to fly, my hands to steal, so that leaves my legs for defense.

The reason I said I was a part-time secret agent, is because of a little heist I did awhile back. It was a simple heist, at least for me, just the theft of the world's largest diamond. Wasn't a chaos emerald, but it was the next best thing. When word got out, G.U.N. managed to hunt me down and give me an ultimatum. G.U.N., that's short for the Guardian Unit of Nations. Basically, it's an international military organization dedicated to protecting the world from Eggman. Anyway, it was either a life in prison, or I rent out my services as a secret agent every once in awhile. Naturally, I became a G.U.N. agent, and I even got to keep the diamond. So if there's a mission, or Sonic and his friends happen to be in jam, I can help out, especially if there is a Chaos Emerald involved.

Speaking of which, that's partially the reason why I'm here in Eggman's base, undetected of course. That military base Eggman attacked a while ago was a G.U.N. base. So, when the techies managed to find the his base, they sent yours truly to investigate and find out what he's up to. And, while I didn't plan for it, Pinkie's little damsel in distress routine proved to be the perfect diversion for me to sneak in. So, if she's around, I might as well put her to good , the doctor normally has at least one chaos emerald around, so a bonus for little old me.

Ah, here we are, the main power generator. I figure by now Amy's in one of Eggy's power-locked cells. By cutting the power, not only will that kill the lights in the base, but Amy should get free and cause even more trouble. Now a good screw kick. (Crash)(Main power shut Down) Now I just get to the main computer room while Amy and Eggman duke it out. But, so far everything has been a bit too easy, so I better be careful for now.

Third Person POV:

Now we have three members in the game. Amy Rose, who now has opened her cell and now is bashing her way to the truth. Rouge the Bat, who ismaking her way to the computer chamber, seeking the same information, and a possible chaos emerald. And Doctor Eggman, the one with the home field advantage. As Amy and Rouge make their way through the base, the emergency power as well as the alarm comes on and the good doctor now scrambles his forces to recapture his prisoner, and determine the cause for the power shortage.

Meanwhile, within the confines of a hidden chamber, a creature sleeps with a glass tank, floating in a bluish green liquid. The tank is connected to a series of wires and complex devices. When suddenly, all lights and power went out through the lab. A few seconds later a red light flashes over and over again, while a very loud siren blares throughout the room.

The creature within began to twitch, and soon began to stir. It eyes slowly open, revealing deep, hypnotizing, light green eyes. The beast is now fully awake, and tries to move from where he is now standing. A quick bump into the glass, makes him realize he is contained, but a strong right soon shatters his prison, while the liquid floods onto the floor of the chamber. As it emerges, we can now see the beast's form.

It looked like a cross between a hedgehog and a wolf. Five long furry quills ran from the back of its head, another two ran along its shoulder blades. Its chest was rather large and rich with muscle, while its muscular arms were long, with large hands and clawed fingers. While its legs were not as muscular, they were long and despite their slender form, had some muscle as well. Its mouth held large canines that could have been mistaken for a vampire's, but were easily concealed when its mouth was closed. Finally, its form was coated in white long, thick, shaggy, yet smooth fur.

Overall, the beast was both a fearsome, and beautiful sight to behold. Who knows what the presence of this creature, will bring to the chaos unfolding somewhere within the base?


	3. Chapter 2

? POV:

I first hear a loud high-pitched noise. My eyes open. At first, my vision is rather blurry, but soon it clears. My body feels stiff at first, and when I tried tomove, I hit something I couldn't see. Something was keeping me from moving. I notice that I'm inside of something, a substance that was clear, yet oddly colored. First I press my hand against this invisible barrier, then I decided to punch it. If it was supposed to keep me imprisoned, then it failed to do its duty. First the goo flooded out of my see-through tomb, allowing my vision to get even clearer than before. I then step forward, and take note of my surroundings.

I was in some metal chamber, with only a red glow from above providing illumination. The same loud noise that stirred me could still be heard, but the soundwas irrelevant. My feet carried me to a large door, that was the only exit from this room. At first I try to push the door open, but it refused. I then try to punch it like I did the barrier. It flew away from my fist and landed against another wall. Was all the material around here this flimsy? I stepped forward into a long corridor, made of metal and illuminated by the same glow as the room behind. It lead in opposite directions, but I could hear something from to my left. It was different from the high-pitched noise, and I don't know how I recognize it, but it sounded like combat. My curiosity peaked, I follow the sound, ignorant to what lies ahead.

Amy POV

After about an hour of waiting inside my cell, the lights turned to red and the alarm was going off. It's a good thing I was Eggman's prisoner so many times, or I wouldn't know that whenever one of his bases is on emergency power, the locks on all the doors are turned off. So, another good hit with my hammer, and down goes the door. Remember, I hit the door several times before I decided to wait, so it was already damaged.

I ran out, and some of Eggman's motobug patrols came rolling towards me. Luckily, I spray for them the way I spray for bugs. I was running head on, swinging my hammer, and down go the tin-toys. Wherever the robots come from, that's usually where Egghead is, so I run off to where those things were coming from, and for a while I was making progress, but fate really had it out for me today.

The irony in it, is that the robot I ran into, is a one of Eggman's hammer heads. It's about three times my height, with a hammer four times the size of mine. Heavily armor plated from aft to stern, with one of those Trojan helmets on its head. He starts off with a tornado swing, his torso spins around and his hammer goes with. For a little bit, it overwhelms me, but once I got the timing right, I slide past the hammerhead of the hammer head, and a double spring up kick to his underside knocks him off-balance. The thing to remember about these models is that they're top-heavy. So while the robot is stunned, I jump up to his head, knock off the helmet, drop the hammer on him, and like humpty-dumpty, Eggman couldn't put him back together again.

I tell myself that this isn't over, I still have to find lard bucket before he escapes, or that primary-colored pin cushion shows up, cause after what happened, the thought of being saved by him makes me want to lose my lunch, and I probably skipped it. Anyway,Eggman's control room should be close by, he always builds his bases with the main control room close to the prison so he doesn't have to walk as far to gloat at his captives. He may have a big brain, but he has a bigger mouth and low pain threshold. He'll tell me anything if I so much as pluck an eyebrow.

When get a little further down the hall, I hear the slamming of metal, some grunts of pain, and an all to familiar evil laugh. I open the door and find Eggman piloting one of his over sized battle suits, and Rouge the bat laying down on the ground covered in bruises.

? POV:

I continue my walk towards the sound of combat, but soon a bright gleam of light from a nearby chamber catches my eye. The room I enter holds seven identical containers, not unlike the one I awoke in. However, only the one furthest away holds the glow that caught my attention. As I walk forward, I notice my reflection in the mirror.

This face, this form, was I always like this? If I wasn't, then how did I become like this? Who am I? Who imprisoned me, and why? Were there others like me? If so, then where are they? All these questions assault my mind, but my memory is as blurry as my vision was when I awoke. Angered by my ignorance, I smashed the case in front of me.

Calming down, I decide that I would find those answers later, and return my gaze towards the yellow light at the end of the room. When I reach the case, inside is a yellow rock, perfectly carved in a unique shape. Something tells me I should know what it is, but nothing comes to mind. That same thing tells me I should take it with me, and it does look important, so I smash the case and pick up thestone. As it was in my hand something strange happens.

Flashback 1:

I am running down a corridor, I am dragging a young blonde human. We are running from some armed humans. One of them shoots, and girl pushes me out of the way. A deep voice yells "Maria".

Flashback 2:

I am fighting someone. A blue-hedgehog by the look of it. I jump in the air and the same voice yells "Chaos Spear". A series of yellow bolts fall upon the hedgehog.

Flashback 3:

An arctic landscape surrounds me, the scenery it moving by extremely quickly. I am running again, but far faster than before, faster than the speed of sound.

Flashback 4:

A large robot appears before me. I feel myself spin forward at high speed. I launch myself and crash right through my enemy.

Flashback 5:

Night had fallen, an ice cream vendor dropped a display. I try to reach over and catch it. I did catch it, but I was about 13 feet away from. A voice say "Woah Sonic, your armed just stretched" Another voice says "Weird" and I return the display to its stand, and my arm stretches again. When I reeled my arm in thatsecond voice says "But it could be useful".

End of Flashbacks

Just what was that all about? Is that who I am, this Sonic character?

I try to stretch my arm like he did, and to my surprise I manage to grab the door I entered, and catapult myself out into the hallway. Fortunately, I land on my feet and not on the wall.

True, I can stretch my arms, but the hair on the one called 'Sonic' was black and only the hands and claws were white, while mine arm is completely white. Also, my voice doesn't sound like his, or the one running with the girl and fighting that blue hedgehog.

The sound of combat echoes through the hall. I try running toward the sound, and I'm off like a shot. My questions would have to wait.

Rouge POV:

Step 1, cut the power, check. Step 2, Amy breaks free and acts as a diversion, check. Now step 3, get the dirt on Eggman and split. Easy pickings right? Well hon, that's a big negative. Here I am making my way through the air ducts, and even though my echo-location helps me to navigate, it's still one heck of a maze in here.

Eventually, I hear the sound of ole breakfast breath shouting orders to his chrome-plated cronies. When I get close enough, I peer through an air-vent and see his lardiness messing around with a computer console. But what really catches my eye, is eight-foot thick titanium door with a time-lock and 7-digit override input panel just about 2 feet to its left. What? A expert jewel thief needs to know this stuff is she's gonna make a living.

Anyway, it's simple to get these air-vent panels off without making any noise, especially when the alarm is still blaring. What I didn't expect was being laser zapped the moment I get through the opening. It was damaging, it just stunned me for a few seconds so I'd land on the ground.

"Nice of you to drop in Rouge," said Eggman, "But I figured G.U.N. would've sent you sooner". I sarcastically reply, "So Doctor, you were expecting little ole me hmm. I'm flattered". Eggman rebuked, "You're also trapped, you winged rat!". What happened next surprised even me. A force field appeared in front of the wall with the vault door, and everyother console retracted into the floor or whatever wall they were attached to. Then the floor around Eggman's console opened up. Eggman's console was also a cockpit for one of his battle suits.

It looked larger than one of Eggy's Hammerheads, one arm had a large robotic hand, and the other had one of those spiked balls you find at the end of a mace. The head itself had Eggman's likeness, minus the mustache, glasses, and goggles on his head. The armor on it was mostly black, except for a few patches of blue here and there. Finally, the cockpit was located, coming out of the robot's scalp.

"Allow me to introduce the Eggbreaker 2.0, a reconstructed oldie but goodie I keep in reserve for security purposes. Unlike it's predecessor, this one has defensive capabilities to deal with any intruders," my husky host explains. I reply, "Not bad brainy, but I'm still gonna turn it to scrap". "Give it your best shot sister," he challenges.

I start by going straight for the head. Eggman launches his mace like a missile. I land on it, avoiding the spikes, and jump off while aiming a roundhouse right for the doc. Suddenly, the robot is over on the other side of the room. I land on my feet and face the doc. The mace was back on the robot's arm.

"Rather fast for an overgrown tin-can," I remark. "Titanium plating: light as a feather, but hard as a rock," says the good doctor.

The robot springs up, and falls toward me, mace ready to mash me into putty. I leap and dodge the mace, but got sucker punched by the robots hand. I crash land into the ground on my side. When I try to get back into the fight, I feel excruciating pain in my arm and wing, also my body was covered in bruises.

"HOHOHO, so the fair flower wilts after one punch" the doctor smugly remarks.

A door opens, and we both turn to see Amy with her hammer at the ready. She leaps up at Eggman's mech, but when her hammer hits the armor, not only it doesn't make a dent, I can see Amy getting electrocuted, and she lands close by.

"So Ms. Rose, even after you escape your cell, I can still shock some sense into you. Well it's been fun ladies, but I got a rather large mess to clean up, or I will after this."

He raises the mace ready to strike, but we all here a pounding from the vault. Something like a ball, bursts through the door and, surprisingly so, the force field like it was tissue paper. When the dust settles, all we can see is a large hedgehog standing up and facing the three of us.

Third person POV:

A secret agent, a former lover, and a mad scientist, all in single struggle. Two are invaders who want the same thing, and are but a single flip of a switch away to their demise. Perhaps there are those whose death is caused by a broken heart, and those whose greed is their own undoing?

But, what of the mysterious creature? Now that he has found the combat he sought, what shall he do? The battle may go to who he aligns. This hedgehog, whose a mystery to himself as well as to others. This creature, who could break through one of the strongest metals known to man, as well as a barrier thought to be indestructible by its creator, as though it were tissue paper.

How will this new player, affect what is to come?


	4. Chapter 3

? POV:

I had continued running down the corridor, to where the sound of combat beckoned. Another doorway was soon noticed upon my approach. I stopped, and noticed the sounds were loudest behind it, so I was close. This door seemed different from the others I've seen, and it was clear that punching this door wasn't going to be enough. Although, if what I've been able to do thus far, continues to follow the pattern of what I've seen in those visions, perhaps another attack could be the answer.

I put some distance between the door and my being. Once far enough, I ready myself for what it t come. One vision showed me, or whoever it was, running at rather quickly towards a robot, tucking into a ball, and spinning forward. Thus, allowing the attacker to slam right through the robot and coming out the other side. At least, that's what I remembered. I began to run as fast I could towards the door. Once I was within 100 feet, I tuck and roll. I didn't notice at the time, but the hair around my quills seemed to flatten out, making them look longer and perhaps sharper. Whatever it did, my attack did more than barrel through, but it felt like something behind it also gave way, though it could have been my imagination.

I stood up slowly, for I wasn't used to the recoil that came with the blow. Once up, I took note of my surroundings, and saw three other beings in the room. Two of them were female, and appeared wounded. The white one, a bat I believe, seemed to have the most injuries. A wing and an arm seemed out of place compared to their counterparts, and she was covered in bruises. The pink one, a hedgehog, had minor injuries. Some sort of burn or shock by the look of it. My guess would be she entered the battle shortly before I arrived. The third one was and entirely different creature, compared to myself and the females. I'm not entirely sure how to describe it.

"What the?! How did you escape?! N-never mind, you there, destroy those two," the hairless one demanded, indicating towards the wounded. The pink one spoke up, and indicated to the other female. "Please, help us! I don't know who you are, but please," she begged, with a voice that would've driven the coldest of men to her aid.

It was then, my mind is placated with more visions.

Flash back 1:

I was walking along in city at night. Soon a female called out to me, the same pink girl to be exactly. "Oh there you are Sonic!" She ran up and embraced me, snuggling her head in my chest fur "I just knew I'd find you again."

Flash back 2:

I was standing alone in front of an old building, arms-crossed and and eyes forward. This time it was daylight, and I was about to head inside. From behind, someone puts their arms around me and rests their head on my back. The voice I heard was that of the pink one. "Oh Sonic, I came here to help you escape, but you got out by yourself. I'm so happy!"

End of flashbacks

I walk forward to the girls, ignoring the large one on the metal giant. As I approach, no one in the room speaks, the only sound is the echo of my footsteps. The hedgehog seems nervous as I move towards them, and although the pain the bat endures showed on her face, I can also see some apprehension on her as well. I stop in front of them, and pink one clutches her hammer tightly, as if ready to strike at any moment. As I reach up towards my quills, she raises her hammer, as though to threaten me. But, as I pull out the stone, she lowers her and shows surprise. I place the stone into hands of the girl. "Take this, and help the white one to safety. I will handle the giant," I ordered, with a naturally deep voice. "T-thank you, and I will." The pink one hands the stone to the other girl, and as she helps to raise the woman to her feet, I turn my attention to my opponent. Once the girls are out of the room, I prepare myself for battle.

Eggman POV:

I was afraid something like this would happen. When the power went out, the machinery in the lab where that beast was stored, must have malfunctioned. The emergency power only goes to the main control room, and any of my robotic forces, so I can handle any emergency repairs and or break-ins. One of the machines that was hooked up to the containment unit is design to insert sedatives into liquids surrounding the creature, so it would remain unconscious. Once that part shut down, the emergency alarms must have stirred him from slumber. Sure I figured it would break out of its pod, but I didn't expect it to break through eight feet of titanium, let alone my new indestructible force-field. I don't know if my Eggbreaker can stop it, it's worth a try. Besides, that beast gave Amy and Rouge chaos emerald, and after all my hard work, I'm not about to let either that beast, my emerald, and those girls get away.

"So, you join the enemy huh? Fine, but neither you, nor those intruders are leaving this place alive!"

I launch towards the hedgehog, slamming the mace on him. Somehow, it raced of to the side as fast as that blue-hedgehog. I turned, and it stood not 20 feet away, same stoic and calm expression he had since he came in. I go for a long range attack, and fire the mace at the creature, like I did with that bat. But, the creature's armed stretched, and pulled him aside. That certainly brings back memories. I use a new trick, I raise the Breaker's fist, open it, and launch the finger missiles. The creature rolls forward and ricochets or each one. Once its airborne, I try to sucker-punch it like I did earlier with Rouge. All it did was stretch its arm, dig into the ceiling with its claws, and swing around me. That hedgehog is making a monkey out of me. "You're quick, I'll give you that, you little rodent. But, let's see how good you really are!"

Rouge POV:

Well this is lovely. I get stunned by Eggman's security, get a broken arm and wing, then wind up in the protection of a loose-cannoned adolescence. Speaking of which, she's pretty strong for a girl her age, and I'm surprised she took that electric shock so well. She must have received about 150 volts, and she's knocking out any robots that come our way. I'd throw in a few kicks, but I can't do much with all the pain in my arm and wing. Fortunately, I got as much spirit as I do beauty. After a couple minutes of running, we find a room to hide in for awhile. While Amy sees to the door, I have a seat against the wall.

"Okay, I think we'll be okay for awhile," said Amy. "Rouge, how are your limbs?" I reply,"Do I have to answer that hon?" Amy obviously ignored my sarcasm and said, "Hold on, let me take a look." "Just what do you think you're doing?! Aren't my wounds bad enough," I reply. If she's planning on smashing off any part of my body, then she's crazier than I thought. However, Amy just bends down and feels my arm and wing, thought to accurately describe how much it hurts wouldn't be lady-like.

"Okay Rouge, the good news is that they aren't broken. The arm is just dislocated. The bad news, is that your wing does have a couple of bruised bones, so you won't by flying for a while." "How do know what's wrong with them? You a doctor or something?" I asked. "I took some medical classes a couple of years ago. Who do you think kept that blue-bonehead in one piece every other day?" she replied, a little more snarly than I'd imagine. Seeing as how we aren't going anywhere, I inquire. "So, Sonic forget another "date"." "Hardly, it's guys like him that make me glad I'm a member of the opposite sex," she replied. I was actually surprised she would say something like that about the blue-wonder. "Girl, I may not know you very well, but I thought you were head over heels for that guy. What happened," I asked. I just hope the answer isn't as bad as I think it is.

"Well, earlier I tried another scheme to get Sonic to fall in love with me. But, I went too far this time. Sonic got so mad at me he stormed off after making a scene. When I got home I decided to make some cookies as an apology gift. And when I was about to ring the doorbell, I overheard what Sonic and Tails were saying. Though I deserved some of the things he said, he was way out of line." Even though Amy tried to be calm about it, I could still hear the pain in her voice. I figure I might as well know the crime. So I ask, "Come on hon, how bad could it have been to hate the guy?" Amy leans over and whispers in my ear.

"What! Honey, I hope you pounded some sense into him for that!" I couldn't believe Sonic would say that about Amy, cause even Eggman wouldn't say something as horrible as that. Amy continued, "I ran off before he could notice I was eavesdropping. Besides, he wasn't even worth the effort, and I won't even think of stooping to his level." "You must be pretty tough to handle something like that. I'd probably kick his face in, and any other part my leg would reach," I reply, trying to make her feel better. Like I said, I don't know much about her, and what I do know mostly came from rumors. Mostly, they all said that Amy was this underage psychopath who was obsessed with Sonic and also stalked him on a daily basis. But, she's nowhere near as bad as those rumors made her out to be.

"Anyway," she continued, "When I got home, I thought about Eggman's activities over the last few months, and thought I'd come over and see what's up. Also, I'm guessing you're reason the power went out." "Guilty as charged. G.U.N. sent me over hear for the same reason, and when I saw you get captured, I figure I'd give the main generator a good kick, dim the lights, and have you get out and cause a ruckus around the base." "Normally, I'd hammer someone into the ground for using me like that. But, since you got me out of that cell, I'll let it slide," Amy replied. This girl is starting to remind me, of me. "Hehe. You know hon, you're alright." "And you're okay, for a thief."

It was then, the entire room started to shake, and we hear a very loud bang, sounding like it came from where Eggy and our mysterious hero are duking it out. I don't know what's going on but I think I hear tall, white, and handsome.

"CHAOS...SPEAR!"

? POV:

I continue to dodge my opponents moves. I know that if I keep this up, I'm likely to tire and victory would be his. And yet, I feel the need to drag this on, if not to find answers to my questions, then to at least give the girls more time to escape. But still, when the man atop the metal giant first saw me, he acted as if he knew me, as if I was supposed to bend to his will. Yet, I felt no need to do as he wished. Am I supposed to obey him? No, if I am supposed to serve him, I wouldn't have let the others escape, and I wouldn't be fighting him as we speak, and as our battle continued, that notion grew ever more certain.

"Why don't you make it easy on yourself, and stand still. I'll be merciful," the hairless one taunted. The giant leaps forward, and I swing aside to dodge the blow.

"And when I finish you, your little girlfriends are next!"

That makes me stop and face the doctor. The white girl is of little interest to me. Yet, those visions of the pink hedgehog were pleasant ones. Even though she mistook me for another, her embrace was warm and comforting. Something about that girl, makes me feel strange. Enough is enough, I'll end this now. "I know not of who I am, or how I came to be. But I know, what I must do! Devils spawn, return to Oblivion!"

Eggman POV:

Something is happening. The creature's eyes, they, they're changing. From deep green in color, they're glowing bright yellow. This glow isn't warm and friendly, but it scares even me. Soon, some strange form of energy gathers in his hands. There is no doubt about, he's manipulating chaos energy! Perhaps, my experiment was a success after all, but far more than I planned. He slowly rises into the air, a yellowish aura surrounding his body. The aura reforms into over a dozen smaller lights, poised as if to strike at their masters order. Perhaps I should leave? Cockpit disengaged, and vertical thrusters online. Just as I take off, he brings his arms forward.

"CHAOS...SPEAR!"

The lights spring forward, impaling the hull of my former robot, utterly causing a massive explosion. The detonation brings forth a massive shockwave, sending me, and a good portion of the base, far over the horizon.


End file.
